Master and his pet
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Tsukune used to have a pet cat but it ran away from home for some odd reasons. Now he got into Youkai Academy by luck and got saved by cat demon named Shizuka from bike-riding vampire on the first day. AU OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Special great thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic  
**

Tsukune Aono watched the bus drive past him. He recalled the conversation with the eerie driver in his mind. But really, what stuck in his mind was what the driver had said about the school.  
_  
"Youkai Academy is a very horrifying school."_

He looked around the area. So far, the place looked like a set for a horror film. He could feel eerie chills down his spine. 'What kind of school did my parents send me to?'

-

Shizuka was outside of Youkai Academy. She should be inside of the school and preparing her class for the new students, but her instincts told her someone important to her was coming. She looked around to see a bus arriving, she could hear someone step off the vehicle. As the bus went past, she saw a young man with dark hair wearing a high school uniform. Her heart skipped a beat. She realized that it was who she was supposed to look for. When she approached the boy, she saw something that made her shocked. She ran toward the boy.

She opened her mouth to say, "Master Tsukune, be careful!!!"

-

He turned to find out who shouted something like that. Then he paused and realized why someone was yelling it. It had happened so quickly. There was a pink-haired girl on a bike, going down-hill at speed and screaming.

"Coming through!"

He stood frozen, but a golden blur pushed him aside. He shut his eyes to embrace the impact. He landed on the hard ground with something or someone on top of him. The human could hear the girl shouting sorry as she pedaled further away. He groaned painfully but he could feel something warm, wet, and fuzzy going across his face, repeatedly. He opened his eyes to see a gorgeous woman with cat ears lapping his face like a lollipop. The oddest thing was that she was purring like a cat, her tongue and the vibrations of her body were tickling him but he stifled his laugh. After a few more licks, she nuzzled her cheek against his. "Master Tsukune, you're alright. I'm so happy to see you again."

"Thank you for saving me," He blushed as he sat up while this strange cat lady was on his lap, rubbing her face next to his. He never received a welcome like that before and especially from a beautiful woman. He took a good look at her. 'Is she cos-playing or something?' Then it had dawned on him. "Excuse me, how do you know my name? Why are you calling me your master? Who are you?"

Shizuka froze when she heard his questions. She glanced at the boy, her eyes locking with his. "Master Tsukune, have you forgotten about me?"

Tsukune didn't know what to say. He was about to stammer out an apology as soon as he saw that she looked a little teary, but then, he studied her eyes. Something in her eyes did look oddly familiar. He did something out of reflex; like he knew what to do to calm her down. He placed his hand on her top of her head and scratched a certain spot in her hair that looked similar to cat-like ears. He was surprised at himself for doing that, but she seemed to enjoy the contact of his hand on her head. She purred even more loudly.

"Master Tsukune, you do remember me!" She said, happily. She did miss his touch on her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know why I did that," He wished he could recall a memory about her somehow, but his mind was drawing a blank. His hand traced around her face and went underneath her chin. His fingers scratched her chin. "Please forgive me."

She wanted to cry but then again, the way he was scratching her, he did know her in some ways. For now, she accepted the fact Tsukune didn't remember her. She nuzzled her nose against his. "I can't stay mad at you, Master Tsukune."

He blushed even more, "But who are you? You didn't answer my question."

When she looked like she was about to answer, she stopped. She sighed. "Sorry, Master Tsukune, I have to answer that another time. Right now, it's time for you to go school. Is it what you are here for?" She stood up and held out her hand.

"How do you know?" He accepted her help to stand up.

"You're wearing a school uniform," She pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"You might want to hurry to school or you'll miss your homeroom class."

"Right, I have to go," Right before her eyes, the young man had left for school. She followed him from behind. When she looked at him from the back, something in her mind was bothering her, as if she knew something very important that she had to remember. Maybe she would remember it later.

-

As he got to school, he realized that his face was covered with his unknown greeter's saliva. He looked around to find what he needed, a bathroom. When he ducked into the bathroom, he missed seeing Shizuka walking past him.

-

Shizuka was smiling to herself as she walked toward the teacher's office. She needed to grab her books from her desk. 'Homeroom time!'

-

Tsukune looked into his homeroom class. He went to sit down at a desk near the window. As he waited for the homeroom teacher to show up, his mind was still focused on the mysterious person who acted like a cat. He didn't pay attention to the door until he heard someone trying to get everyone's attention. When he looked toward the teacher's desk, his eyes widened. His greeter was his new homeroom teacher.

She smiled, "I'm Nekonome Shizuka."

"Welcome to Youkai Academy, a school built for the sake of monsters to attend," As she spoke these words, her mind froze. Now she remembered; he's not any kind of demon. Tsukune was a human being that happens to be in school for monsters. She glanced around her classroom and her eyes stopped on him for a second. She saw his face full of hidden fear. After that, her mind zoned out. She didn't know how she answered her students or how she reacted to the pink-haired student who just came late. All she thought of was how frightened Tsukune must feel when he just found out that he was the only human in an all monster school. As homeroom class continues, she managed to slip him a note while she was handing out papers to the students.

-

When the lunch bell rang, he followed the note that his teacher gave him. As he arrived at the two vending machines, he sighed. 'I can't believe my dad has sent me to a school full of demons.' He would leave right away but he needed to know why his homeroom teacher knew him. He leaned his head against the vending machine. "Damn it, so my life stinks. What could be any worse than that?"

At that point, he heard some girl scream out, "Leave me alone!" He rolled his eyes. 'I had to say it, didn't I?' He ran toward the sound of the girl's voice. There they were, a tough-looking guy harassing a pink-haired girl. His eyes widened as he recognized the pair from his class; Komiya Saizou and Moka Akashiya. He was grabbing her so roughly and she cried in pain.

"Come on, be my girlfriend or else!" He demanded.

"No!" She yelled.

He could have ignored them but the way Moka was yelling at Saizou, it's sounded like she needed help. He wasn't a tough guy but it would bother him later if he didn't help her. He seemed hesitant but he summoned all the courage to walk between them. "She says no. Please leave her alone."

'This sweet person is going to get hurt because of me.' "Please stop. You're going to get hurt," Moka pleaded.

"But you'll be hurt by him as well," Tsukune stated.

"I don't know who you are but you're in the way. So step away! This matter is between me and my girl," Saizou sneered as he gave a harsh punch to Tsukune's chest and another to the gut.

"Please stop hurting him!" Moka yelled out.

"Fine, let me get rid of this garbage!" Saizou kicked him aside, Tsukune tried to grab something to prevent his fall. To Moka's surprise, he removed her rosario and landed on his side.

"What is this?" He looked at the thing he grabbed from Moka. "I'm sorry!"

Moka stood up as her appearance changed. Her soft eyes become cold and frightening. Her pink hair was now silver colored. Both Tsukune and Saizou looked amazed at the new and improved Moka. She walked toward to her so-called savior; she looked at the fallen Tsukune. **"You managed to remove my seal. Now get up!**"

The way she spoke was sending shivers down his spine. He did what she told him to do. Before he knew it, she sank her fangs into his neck.  
-

Shizuka was running around trying to find Tsukune. Her eyes narrowed as she found her master getting his neck bitten by someone that looked like Moka but had silver hair.

"How dare you drink my master's blood!" Shizuka hissed as she approached Tsukune's side.

**'Master, huh?'** The silver-haired haired vampire smirked. **"Would you relax? I only took a small amount. Look, there are no bite marks."**

Both Shizuka and Tsukune sighed in relief as he ran his hand on his neck and felt no blood or cuts. He looked at his new homeroom teacher who kept calling him master. 'Why does she keep saying that?' He looked at her semi cat-demon form, her claws had been extended and her cat ears perked up, her tail appeared. But something on her ear caught his eye, a small heart-shaped scar. 'It can't be...' His missing beloved cat, Shizuka, came into his mind. 'That's impossible. She can't be her. She disappeared a few years ago,' He studied her carefully.

"Stop ignoring me!!!" Saizou roared. Blinded by rage, he transformed into his real form.

**"Enough is enough,"** Moka approached her stalker to perform rapid punches around his chest. **"I'm sick and tired of your attitude. You don't own me. Pathetic scum like you doesn't deserve to shine my shoes," **She delivered a swift upper-cut to his stomach. **"I'm only telling you this once. Leave me alone and know your place!"** She yelled, as she delivered the final kick to her attacker's head.

Saizou was down. She smirked at the shocked human as she swiped her silver cross from him. He was amazed as he watched the vixen-like silver-haired vampire transform back to the docile pink-haired one. She turned to face him, she was about to thank him but fainted into his arms. He propped her against nearest tree and turned to Shizuka who had reverted back to her human form. She was silent.

"This is going to sound weird but are you my pet cat?" He walked towards her. The idea was ridiculous. But why in the world would she call him Master? She was a blond cat, not hot blond cat demon, though they share the same name.

Her ears flopped in sadness. She nodded. She didn't know what to say next.

Tsukune looked at her. He finally remembered something about her as he patted her on the shoulder. "I did say before that I'll be your family and watch over you, didn't I? The promise was long ago but would you mind if we renew that promise?"

Shizuka smiled as she tackled the human to an embrace in his arms. "Master Tsukune, I'm glad that you're staying!" She gave him a couple of licks on his cheek.

He winced as he felt her putting pressure on his bruises, but he had forgotten his pain as he saw her real smile. He couldn't help but think. 'What have I put myself into?'

---

**Before you guys ask any questions about this fic, let me said this; no, Tsukune will not become a cat demon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz for beta-reading this fic!**

Five year-old Tsukune Aono peered around the side of his house. His eyes widened as he saw a fragile blond kitten trying to wake a dead tomcat. He was so focused on sight that he didn't noticed that his mother approached and tapped him on the shoulder. "Tsukune?"

It took all of Tsukune's willpower to not let yell so he don't alert the cat. He turned to see his mother. "Mom, please don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing, Tsukune?"

"There's a baby cat, mommy."

"Oh, my god. Tsukune, stay from that cat!"

"I can't, mommy." He can't explain it but he felt drawn toward the helpless cat. He approach the kitten with caution. "Are you okay, kitty? Come over here. I can help you."

The baby animal hissed and raised it's paws as warning.

"Don't worry, kitty. I promise that I won't hurt you." He extend his hand out.

The kitten still hissed. This time, she scratches his hand.

He grimaced as he held his hand even further. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, please. Just calm down, please."

This time, something in his voice assured her to be calm and she can trust him. She licked his wounds and jumped into his arms. Despite how dirty she was, he scratch between her ears. She allowed herself to relaxed when she heard him say. "You're pretty kitty."

"I can't leave her like this. She needs me. Please, can I can keep her?"

His mother was about to say no but the way her only son latch on that kitten was giving her second thoughts. "Fine, but remember you have to responsible for her well-being and you really need to give her bath!"

"Thanks, mom. I will!" Tsukune happily went inside of his home with his new-found pet kitty in his arms. His mother shook her head and wondering if she did the right by letting him the cat. She buried the dead tomcat and followed her kid in. They didn't noticed that a pair of strange eyes observing their moves. One word came of that person's mouth.

"Interesting..."

* * *

Tsukune barely familiarize the idea that he's only human in Youkai Academy. But so far, his first week at the school went smoothly. The only person that he can trust was his former pet and now homeroom teacher, Shizuka. He can't believe that he spent most of his free time with her. Yet it's don't feel like teacher and student relationship nor master and pet relationship but more like two intimate friends.

"Master Tsukune?" She happily resting her head on Tsukune's lap. She purred as she felt him petting her head.

"Hmm?" He replied in a daze.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the past. You?"

"Mice, Master Tsukune."

He chuckled. Then he thought of something. "Shizuka-sensei, you don't have to call me Master. Can you call me without it?"

"I do." She smirked.

He traced her neck with his fingers. "Yes, but only at school. How about right now? Do you really need call me that?"

"But you're my master and always will be." She nuzzled against his thighs. "Since we're on the subject, you could drop the teacher. We're not in a classroom."

The human smirked. "But you're my teacher for next three years. It would be improper for me to address you as an equal."

"You are so cute, Master Tsukune." After while of an odd silence moments, her ears drooped a little. She sat up, gradually. "Master Tsukune, it's time for us depart. You have school tomorrow and I have a classes to teach."

"Okay, same time tomorrow?" Tsukune stand up.

"Of course, Master Tsukune." Shizuka rose up and leaned forward to lick him on cheek. "See you later, Master Tsukune." She ran off to the teacher's dorm.

As he walked off, he wiped off his so-called pet's saliva with his sleeve._ 'I don't think she would stop that anything soon.' _He chuckled but for some reasons, he didn't mind about that.

As they parted in different direction, they didn't notice a certain pink-haired girl watching over them._ 'I can't believe I missed my chance again.'_ It was strange after she gain conscious on that day, there was no one around. All she remember that she seen that boy from her homeroom class and somewhere else but she can't remember where or when. She finally got the name of the person who tried to rescue her from one of her classmates. She went to her dorm-room, quietly as she can. Another strange thing was that everybody thinks that she was the one that defeated Saizou. They either afraid of her, admire her or both. _'Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.'_

The next day, Moka was mostly focused on her savior during classes. 'He saved my life. I should thank him or something for saving me.' She managed to jot down a few notes but her mind was occupied on how should she approach him.

Finally when the school day was over, Tsukune walked out toward the door. He looked at this homeroom teacher. "Shizuka-sensei, should we meet at usual spot?" He mouthed the words within her eyesight.

She simply nodded as she bid her rest of her students a good day. She watched her master walked out the door. The cat demon can't wait to see him again.

"Aono Tsukune?"

He turned to see a pink-haired girl approached him. He remember Shizuka told him about her species. _'I can't believe that she's vampire. But then again, she did drink my blood before.'_ "Akashiya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine and you can call me by my first name if you want." She blushed. "I wanted to thank you for helping me before."

"That's okay. I'm glad to help."

"Do you like this school so far?"

"It's not bad. How about you, Moka?"

"I prefer it over my last school. We're away from the miserable humans." She shudders. "My last school was in that dreadful human world. How could any race without any powers or magic can be so vile?"

"Humans..." Tsukune barely spoke out.

"Yes, I'm so glad that I found this school so far away from those horrible humans. I was constantly teased by them if they never saw a girl with pink hair."

As she spoke those words and continue on how cruel human beings can be, Tsukune felt his hopes crushed by her bitter outburst. _'There goes my chance of meeting a new friend.'_ "Akashiya, What if I was a human? What would do you do to me? If I was human, are you going to judge me harshly, too?"

Moka was speechless. She want to say something but nothing came out.

The human tried so hard not to shed tears in front of her. "I guess I got my answer. I'm sorry that you got treated that way but not all humans are like that." He couldn't think of anymore to say. He felt so depressed. "Excuse me, I have to meet someone. I don't want her to wait." He turned his back toward her and exited out of her sight.

The pink-haired vampire was stunned at his reaction. _'He can't be...'_

"Do you think that all humans are evil?" That was first thing Tsukune asked when he meet up with Shizuka in one of their secret locations.

She was taken back on his question. "Well... just like demons around here, it depends on the humans; they could be pleasant or nasty. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure if it's safe for me to stay here."

She pulled him into a deep embrace. "Master Tsukune, please don't worry about that. No one know you're human so far. If anyone finds out your secret, I'll protect you with my life." She nuzzled her cheek against his.

Her statement had comforted him. "Thank you, Shizuka-sensei." His tears finally dripped from his eyes. All of the emotions that he felt about Moka's prejudice toward humans had slowly dissolved as he felt reassurance from the cat-demon.

"Anytime, Master Tsukune." She leaned toward his face to licked the tears away. Once she lapped the salty droplets away, she rests her head on his shoulder. She begins to purr when she felt his hand caressing her hair. She sighed in content. _'I'm in my happy place.'_

Moka was searching around the campus for Tsukune._ 'I'm sorry, I should realized that about you and your blood. But then again, there is something in your blood.'_ She shook her head. '_I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' _She searched high and low around the campus. Then she remembered where Tsukune and the Nekonome-sensei's secret rendezvous spot. She almost got there but a voice stopped her.

"Why you insists to be friend with such lowly being like Aono?"

"Who's there?"

"I'm the only friend that you ever need!" A slick navy-haired boy appeared right next to her. "Let me see your other self." He tried his hardest to pull the rosario off her choker. Few minutes later, he let out a growl as he showed his true self, a goblin. "How did that idiot got this off?"

"Get off me!" She cried as she finally find the courage to speak. But he still had her pinned. 'One thing to do, scream.' So she did.

"Akashiya..." He recognized the voice. Out of instinct, he got up and would have left if his teacher didn't stop him.

"Master Tsukune, you don't have to help her."

"Then who will?" He ran off to help her.

Shizuka shook her head in amazement. "Master's still the same." She followed along to aid her beloved owner.

Tsukune ran toward her screaming. He was shocked on how close the vampire was to them._ 'Why does she want me to be her friend? I'm just human!' _But the sight of her being held by a dark-blue haired goblin made him mad. He instantly tackled the demon which cause to release his pink-haired victim. _'That was stupid.' _He groaned.

"Aono, I don't know why you're here but then again, I'm glad that you show up that way I can show her how useless you are."

"Who are you and what do you want with her?"

"The name's Souta and that's all you need to know." He smirked as he ran toward the human. "I don't get what she want to be friends with you. You're a weak pathetic being." He delivered a swift punch to the human's stomach. "You can't even defend yourself."

The human tried to block the next attack but it was too late.

"Too slow!" He chuckled as he served an another punch to Tsukune. "You're too easy to beat." The human fell down on his back.

Moka helped Tsukune to sit up. '_I wonder...' _She grabbed his hand to pulled off her rosario charm. Plink... the rosario came off her choker and once again, she transformed into a beautiful silver haired creature of the night.

**"You again?"** She chuckled as she pulled the scared human toward her. Once again, her fangs sank into his head.** '_His blood is definitely unique yet delicious. I must find out why later but for now, there's a bug that I need to get rid of.'_**

Shizuka's eyes flashed dark red. "Don't drink my master's blood like your personal snack-bar."

**"Your precious master is fine."** The dark persona smirked as she pushed away the stunned human toward the cat-demon.

She caught Tsukune into her arms. "Are you okay, master?"

The boy nodded as he rubbed his neck. There was no marks or bruises on it but it still hurts.

Sliver-haired Moka turned to her stalker. **"How did I manged to attracted worthless scums like you? It's beyond me."**

The goblin tried to looked fearless. "I'm not worthless like that annoying Saizou..." Before he know it, she grabbed by his throat and raised him in the air.

**"Foolish goblin, I don't need a pitiful soul like yourself to hang around me."**

"You.. need.. me..." He barely spoke as he struggled to get out.

**"Are you kidding? Let me tell you something!**" Inner Moka scoffed. **"All I could see is annoying demonic flea who need to realize that I'm way too good for you. If you ever bother me again, the only things that anyone find will be your ears."** She dropped him like a sack of potatoes. **"So leave me alone and know your place!"** She kicked him like he was soccer ball.

Souta flew and landed a good distance from them. "Yes, ma'am." He murmured before he passed out.

The sliver-haired smirked at her achievement of knocking her so-called stalker out cold. She walked toward Tsukune. **"I'm only saying this once so listen to me carefully. She wants a friend and for some reasons, she thinks you could be it. Don't disappoint me, boy or else!"** She snatched her cross from his hands.

Tsukune nodded nervously as he watched the dangerous vampire reverted back to her pink-haired self. She had fell where she was standing. He caught her in his arms. _'She's so light.'_ As he was about to moved her on nearby bench, he felt her stirring in his arms. "Are you okay, Moka?" He asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm okay." She blushed slightly as she pulled away from him. "Aono, I'm sorry about before. I didn't offend you..."

"Tsukune; you can call me by first name, too." He smiled. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't overreacted like that."

"Can we start over?"

He nodded with a big smile.

"I'm Moka."

"Tsukune, please to meet you."

The cat-demon felt little depressed yet she gave him a smile. She was happy that her master finally made a new friend, who's the same age as him at the school. How come she felt a twinge of jealousy? She heard her master yelped. Her eye twitched as she caught the sight of pink-haired Moka sink her fangs into his neck to drink his blood. She had one thing to say: "Stay away from my master!"


End file.
